The History of the Graal Mafia
THE HISTORY OF THE GRAAL MAFIA GENESIS (late 2010 - mid 2011) Era's Mafia has had many notable figures like Don Million Rhymes (or, Andrea Caprini), Trylios (Charles) Luciano, Joe Luciano, Sonny and Dom and Bulldogg Lucero, Carlo Gambino, Frank Genovese as well as numerous others. The history begins with the Southridge Mafia. The first Don was Million Rhymes. At the time, many joined in as this was when the game first started. Then, the young Joe Luciano joined it with promise and hope, as it was his start in the mafia. Other members joined such as Sonny Lucero and Noroup Tangliano. Times were peaceful but then another boss rivaled that of Million Rhymes. This boss was young Trylios, or Charles Luciano. He created The Luciano Family and started a long dynasty. When Million Rhymes quit along with Trylios, the mafias collapsed and cartels took their place. CDG and CJNG were both founded and became rivals and after 6 months of just cartels, The Castillo Family rose out of the dust and CJNG had less power. They nearly died out. Joe Luciano then came back on the scene soon after the formation of The Castillo Family. Joe Luciano made the second incarnation of The Luciano Family and allied with The Castillo Family to fight CDG. They won a series of wars against CDG until CDG made a proposal to Joe Luciano they would share the power and enslave Castillo. He agreed and enslaved The Castillo Family, effectively destroying it. CHANGING TIMES (mid 2011 - late 2011) For a while it was just CDG and Luciano but then the CJNG rose up and started fighting CDG. They kept fighting and the Lucianos expanded. After that the Auditore Family was born along with the first incarnation of The Lucero Family. Now Carlo Gambino left the Luciano family after a short while and made his own Gambino Family, while at the same time Bruno Auditore created the Auditore Family, and started underestimating Carlo's leadership capabilities and started threatening him, Carlo got the commission together and alongside Luciano and CDG he fought off Auditore until they completely vanished. GOLDEN YEAR'' (''early 2012 - late 2012) At this point in time the mafia was at a peak in era numerous families were active and operating throughout era. The families were Mangano, Sanchez, Luciano, Gambino, Tangliano, Castelanno, Ritano, Lucchese, Gravano, Lucero along with many others. During this time many wars were fought against the cartels which included CDG , CJNG , Montana Management Company and the creation of Flores Family by Eli Flores, who currently led CJNG but passed it on to his real life friend, Ramz. MODERN TIMES (early 2013 to early 2014) Fast forward again, this time about one month and the Gravanos have fallen. Bulldogg Lucero steps in and creates the Lucero Family out of the Gravanos' wreckage. The Cicero Family is created soon after Paulie Cicero and Tommy De Vito. The Five Families of Era now flourish together in peace. They are The Fellari Family, The Luciano Family, The Gambino Family, The Lucero Family, and the Cicero Family. After a period of peaceful interactions between the family Gambino family becomes inactive along with the Fellari family , consequently the commission falls into decline. A few months later a guy that most know as a unsuccessful brat suffering schizophrenia Lokki (Frankie Genovese) formed The Genovese Family and Allied with a gang of muscle Capones . The dominated era mafia during this time of early 2014 wiping out many of their rivals including the Mangano Family. Lokki's reign gained the attention of many of the old Dons, such as Mike Luciano and Carlo Gambino and As a result Lokki was hated and outcasted by the era mafia community. Some time later the old families of Gambino , Lucchesse, Luciano, Ritano, Mangano are over. A new breed of mobsters join the mix a fill in the spots left behind by the other dons. The current families are now The Rizzuto Family, The Vincino Family and the Camorra Family. DARK TIMES (early 2014 - early 2015) These were the dark times, in which the Mafia still is in, where many older Dons, such as Gambino, Ritano, Sanchez, Luciano, Lucero, all have been inactive and there were almost literally no new families to replace them at the time, and the mafia fell behind big on the Flores reign as they were one off the few active. Dons such as Ritano and Gambino went from active to inactive sometimes, making it nearly impossible for the mafia to coexist. THE GILDED AGE (early 2015 - late 2015) The Dark times are still going on and the mafia requires a big change to get back on foot, with many legends gone such as Joe Luciano, Carlo Gambino and Toast Sanchez, there is no way the mafia will return to its former glory. One off the few families that is still active is Ritano. New Era Summer of 2015 La Familigia Falcone recreated the era community known as the commission with people such Joe Luciano Carlo Gambino and various other families. yet the war against the cartels has become a major problem in the era itself Flores and SRF and CJNG ambushed the Falcone family and their allies after the commission attacked days earlier now a new era dawns upon the mafia with Charlie Falcone heading the community with Joe by his side in these new perilous time. With the Falcone family controlling a gang extra muscle is put forward a gang that works for Charlie known as 4 real but The Stracci Family has no leader yet what will this era bring? Charlie Falcone, now back in era after a brief absence, is now Godfather of The Falcone Family. After returning from his brief absence, one of Charlie's old friends from back in the day "Bruno Tattaglia" has created a empire. As he gets a rumour that Bruno Tattaglia has turned greedy, cruel, and arrogant, Charlie decides to turn on his old friend and attempts to take Tattaglia down. Thought this attempt did not work and he goes back to being Boss of the community once more. The Tattaglia vs the Families to make era great again Don Frank Falcone of the Falcone Crime Family returned in the late July early to mid August to see Bruno Tattaglia restarting his old tyrannical ways of exterminating the conmunity again well the Falcone Crime family found allies who share Frank's view of a better era without a dictator like figure which Bruno has become by not giving anyone a chance to get strong and the mindset that northridge is his and his alone I see this as a sick egomaniac trying to hold on to the time he has left well we will win this war to make era independent great and free of ignorant people like bruno who are a thing of the past. The old Cosa Nostra families has died out. New families have come to take their place such as Tattaglia Family, Harway Mafia, the Luchiero Clan (a reboot of Lucero led by Kyle and Dom Lucero), Cuneo Family, The Chinatown Mafia plus the old family Luciano who still linger around and the Camorra Family. Eras in a split war, with the Luchiero Clan teaming up with the cartels for supremacy against the Tattaglia Family, both sides are at a even war. Tattaglias numerous attempts on invading the south has not come to fruition and the Cartels attempts on holding back Tattaglia is at a even stand point. With Mike Camorra, the boss of Camorra now joining the fight with Tattaglia in the invasion for the south, what will the chances be for both warring factions? THE UN-ENLIGHTENMENT (early 2016 - mid 2016) There has been many wars fought between the new generation Cosa Nostra and the Cartel/Sureno factions. New generation mafia is returning to its prominent power with new outsiders joining Mafioso ranks. Northern Cosa Nostra has taken back control over the north, pushing all non Mafioso out of the areas around north. This new flourishing alliance is, Harway, Cuneo, Tattaglia, Leone, DeLuca and Camorra, plus the old Mafia Family Castillo being reborn by the hands of Sonny Rizzuto, which they now side with a Cartel faction known as CJNG. With Eli Flores retired (or inactive, at least, after being jailed for a long time) and Flores Family back into the hands of its true owners, TBM has emerged as the leader of the cartels. Being the new face of Flores, TBM has made changes in the way things are done, considering his much more aggressive style than that of Eli. Is it effective? Time will tell. The Cosa Nostra families have taken control of certain parts South winning back to back wars around South, these parts are: 29 shop, aimpoint which is now owned by the Cosa Nostra families and potluck being owned by Tattaglia. Hotel/docks was lost in a war against Flores and CJNG with Harway losing. Many war offers have been offered to leader of the CJNG cartel faction and has denied many of these war offers into the fight on getting the local Hotel and Docks back into the hands of the mob. Another war was an attempt by the Cartels executing a Cuneo Criminalita Famiglia member causing the violence to escalade soon after Tattaglia resorted to calling up their "new buddies", Menace2Society (a basing gang which has no connection to the mob whatsoever). The war itself war eight hours long, deemed the "box factory massacre" by Nv. The cartels have imploded due to numerous arguments between the Castella Cartel Family and Flores Cartel Organization. CJNG, FCO, Flores Family (the tag now taken back from Tattaglia ownership), and Castillo have teamed up against Castella. With CCF's allies abandoning them, it begs the question, "what is next for Caballo?" Tattaglia and Castillo have been at war since Castillo returned. The fued grows larger and larger by the day, however, this skirmish has become greater than merely "cartels versus mafias," due to the recent implosion of the cartels. It looks a lot more like CCF vs FCO/Flores/CJNG/Castillo vs Tattaglia/Cuneo/Harway. Pretty interesting, huh? Tattaglia members have been performing hit-and-runs on Castillo and Castella, and Castella has done the same back to Tattaglia and Castillo. But Sonny Rizzuto, being a seasoned pro at the mob tactics, knows better and saves the energy of his men for true wars, rather than little "street fights." Not many things have been happening too much lately, the Cartel alliance is almost broken. Its a great sight to see the mafia returning to its former glory. Castella Cartel Family have broken and been failing at what they do and are starting to come more and more in active. Lucero has been reborn again. Kyle Lucero coming back out of retirement and claiming turfs which have already been taken without war. Castillo have been silent as always and Sonny being the " seasoned pro " he is, sits back and does nothing to allow his family to grow, in also losing their crew, the "Cormick Crime Family," led by Michael, or "M.B.," or "Mr. Bro." With TBM Flores as the new face of Flores and to his aggressive style nothing interesting has come out of him as he arose as the " new face of the cartels ". Being the individual tough person he is, it seems as if he has lack in leadership qualities with gangs, Perez has returned, yet again. Daniel Perez brought it back almost instantly formed strong alliances with Castillo and Lucero. There's new tensions growing with Perez and Cuneo, seeing as Daniel owning Car Dealership which is on the border line of the supposed Cuneo turf. No war has sprung out of both families yet but soon time will tell of what the outcome will be with both families. The whole right side of South has been taken into Tattaglia hands with beach bar being the compound for Tattaglia. Flores and allies (CJNG, Castillo, South Ridge Family) made numerous attempts at reclaiming Beach Bar but only succeeded once. The cartels had reclaimed Beach Bar which sadly only lasted a couple days. Tattaglia had become extremely active, having many 'ready-to-war' new recruits (mostly new players recruited at the start area) at hand making war a challenge for the cartels. Montana Management Co had returned from absence to take aim at Tattaglia. After recruiting some cartel members, they were about to strike when Tattaglia caught them in an alley called "Murda block" by a small gang called 'Elite Savages'. Tattaglia jumped Castillo's leader Sonny Castillo, who had an MMC tag on, thus striking war between Tattaglia and MMC. Tattaglia showed complete dominance over MMC by slaughtering them. It was so bad MMC tried calling Flores for help, the few Flores that showed were slaughtered as well. The very next day, Tattaglia had done the same thing but this time with Flores. They jumped a CJNG found on their turf to lure more cartels in so they could be slaughtered, which was not successful for the Tattaglia family. THE HEAT IS ON (late 2016 - now) Nate Mori Lucero, after a year-long period of inactivity, has returned to Era. Taking the throne from Blake Lucero, Nate became the leader of the Lucero crime family, albeit Antonio Lucero was next in-line for the throne. The family worked well for some time until things began to fall apart due to Nate being unprofessional, being inexperienced as a leader, and more. Whether it be blaming a loss in war on his "lag" or allying him own enemy whilst oblivious to who they were, Nate did it all. This caused a stir within the family causing members to leave. Sonny and Dom broke away from Lucero to work together on a new family centered around making money, a family that doesn't care much about warring other mafias and is trying its best to stay neutral with most other mobs. That family is the DiNapoli family. Things went well between DiNapoli and Lucero until Dom began to accuse Nate of failing to run Lucero with the ideals held by the founder, Bulldogg, which led Dom to put a price on Nate's head, a hit fulfilled by Blake Lucero. This was seen as treasonous by Nate purely because it was family going against family, but Dom, being the former Boss of all Bosses and Godfather of Lucero, saw it as a fight of right versus wrong given the fact that he had major disagreements with the way Nate was running his family and ruining the Lucero name. Many newer Luceros side with Nate in this 'civil war', and many of the older Luceros (Sonny, Antonio, Blake, and others) side with Dom and are willing to do anything to fix the trauma the family's experiencing. Hits are constantly being slapped on each other by Nate and Dom, many of Nate's hitmen being unsuccessful. Soon after all this chaos ensued, Nate proceeded to step down from the position of Godfather, which led to the Luceros taking a vote for a new leader. Dom was chosen unanimously and ascended, once again, to the throne of Godfather of Lucero with Nate now working for him. Now from last week or so a coup was attempted within flores family as cupid flores attempted to change the ways of flores family, by trying to take power from tbm flores for "a better flores". With the Lucero civil war at hand it has weakened the foundations of what Lucero used to be, a family built on respect, honour and loyalty. Tragically not living up to their name anymore. On the other side of things, Eli Flores has returned to see what Flores has become. A laughing stock. Tbm Flores lost the respect of all the original Flores members who were loyal to the Flores name so they left to join back into the leadership of Eli. Tbm knowing this is becoming a bad time for him, Tattaglia, cjng and Guadalajara { Eli's new group } agreed to a temporary neutrality to eliminate the new Flores generation. There was a small short lived war which eventually resulted in peace and Flores coming back together. Since then tattaglia has been becoming more and more dead with Flores constantly winning wars against them and tattaglia doing the usual-claiming wins when they lose and whenever they feel like it without any regard to war rules. The New Generation of Graal Era Late 2017-now Frank Fabiano Aka Frank Falcone came back to era with one thing in mind and that was a commission which consisted of both the era mafia and cartels which he created and named the era commission. With Bruno tattaglia out of power and era in general tattaglia is slowly dying out due to war against the Russian bratvas. but with Steven in charge a peaceful and United era may be achieved but with Bruno gone and Frank Fabiano and Steven clinging for leadership of the new generation of era mafia families and cartels Flores and the cartels associated with them joined the era commission unofficially and Alvarado has seized control of southridge with tattaglia splitting at the seems it is believed by many mafia leaders that Frank Fabiano and the era commission will come out on top as a diplomatic ruling body in the mafia but Johnny santez and jatavius are in the way of peace with the killing of the Castro family and soon santez and the era cartel the era commission will achieve the impossible thing peace and tranquility in era it is unknown if the era commission will go to war against tattaglia but come 2018 we shall see. With santez being forced out of the hotel and Johnny santez running away like a bitch and coward the era commission will soon end santez and thanks bastelli and Steven tattaglia bringing men to the hotel battle to help mop up the santez scrubs and victory went to Fabiano and tattaglia and bastelli and in general the era commission. Yet again the new year and new generation run as smoothly as Ever with tattaglia on the brink of total collapse with Bruno tattaglia out of power and his character dead a fraud Tries to reign as Bruno famously did and is failing but with the era commission rising in prominence peace and tranquility and between the era mafia families and cartels is finally coming together with two groundbreaking deals made yesterday between the era mafia families including those in the era commission and their unofficial allies Flores a support agreement was put into place to put the final nails in the tattaglia coffin along with the santez shrubs who think they are still relevant with the dying tattaglias. A new age is dawning within graal era and the fanatics within the tattaglias will soon be put to rest alongside their former leader who has failed and character died and has quickly been forgotten about Bruno tattaglia now they have a fraud attempt to make things right which has done more harm than good and those who refuse to cooperate with the era commission or join it will be passed by like Bruno tattaglia Nate Lucero and Rush Castro